one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario vs Metal Sonic
Wario vs Metal Sonic is another fight in Round 2 of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament. It pits Wario from Nintendo, and Metal Sonic from Sega. Who wins? Who loses? Description It's another fight in round 2 of The Lurking Shadow Tournament! And surprisingly, these 2 have a connection! 2 alternate versions of their popular OTHER character, Mario and Sonic! Who will beat the other? Pre Fight Metal stared at the figure, glaring in silence. Finally, Wario talked. Wario: *Laughs* Metal glares harder. Metal: Have you come to die? Wario stops laughing. Metal: Don't let me stop you from deat-'' Wario head butts Metal, blasting the robot slamming into a tree. Metal frowned. Metal: ''So be it. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Melee (Menu (Melee) Ver. 2, 0:15-1:02) Wario instantly hops on his motorcycle charging at Metal. The robot easily dodged the motorcycle, grabbing it by the wheels and burning it into ashes. Wario gulped, just thinking if that could happen to him. While thinking, Wario was suddenly punched several times, being bruised and bleeding after the punches. Metal ended the punches with a simple kick, blasting Wario into a pit. Wario started falling, until he slammed onto the ground, surrounded by dead bodies. Suddenly, the robot appeared behind Wario once more. The 2 exchanged punches, knocking both of them into the walls. They did this as a pattern before Metal fired a missile at Wario. An exclamation point appeared over his head. Wario grabbed the missile in mid air, then started to spin it, before chucking it back at Metal. The missile hit Metal, exploding Metal out of the pit, along with Wario. (Queue: Silence...) Wario started to laugh victorious after slamming onto the ground. He never noticed Metal flying at Wario until about 5 seconds. Wario opened his mouth in shock before Metal brought a missile into Wario's mouth. Wario spat it out next to him, not being very careful of what he did. The missile exploded, blasting Wario head-first into a tree. Wario used Chomp, and then spun, knocking the tree into Metal Sonic. (Boss Theme- Subspace, 0:13-1:50) Metal Sonic got up, ready for a final brawl with the fat man. The 2 exchanged punches, knocking both backwards. Wario was at Metal first, though. Wario kneed Metal in the gut, forcing the robot to bend over. Wario then grabbed Metal's bottom and head, and threw him head first into a boulder. Metal pulled forcefully out of the boulder, but he didn't even budge out of it. This gave Wario a chance to grab a new motorcycle and throw it at Metal. The engine of the motorcycle hit Metal, exploding the motorcycle and Metal. K.O Wario laughed victorious before flashing a thumb into the air. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... WARIO!!! Votes Wario or Metal Sonic? Wario: 14 Votes Metal Sonic: 2 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 8 Votes Death: 8 Votes (Note: Since it is a tie between KO and Death, I have decided to make the victor win by death, because it is better in my opinion :D) Misc For Wario's Next Fight click hereCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music